


The Sick Among the Pure

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breeding Plugs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: "To truly defeat the enemy," the Lucinian leader said to his soldiers, "we must take what they hold most dear and destroy it beyond repair." In the case of the Thesians, this is the young priestess at their shrine of Thesan. The embodiment of purity, until the Lucinians come for her.
Relationships: Enemy Soldiers/Virgin Priestess
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	The Sick Among the Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



Epona was harshly awakened from a deep sleep by a splash of cold water against her face. She gasped and spluttered, writhing within her cocoon of sheets. When enough water had cleared from her eyes, she made out the smirking, weather-beaten face of an unfamiliar man in unfamiliar robes. 

“So I’m told you are the high priestess of purity,” he sneered, tearing away the carefully-wrapped sheets from Epona’s trembling body. “Come with me, sweetheart.” 

“No.” It came out as a whisper, not that he was listening. 

Outside, there was a ruckus: Men were shouting, horses were kicking up dust, footsteps were stomping across the stone platform of the altar. One of the acolytes screamed. And yet, Epona didn’t react until the strange, brute man tore off all the sheets and grabbed her arm. “No, no, no!” she cried, thrashing about. “I will not—!” 

A calloused hand stuffed her mouth with something leafy and salty before clamping it shut. “Swallow it, bitch.” 

Epona had no choice but to chew it up and force it down her tightened throat.  _Thesan, hear my plea..._ but Epona could only call upon Thesan during a rosewater bath with her long hair braided back and her face solemn. The splash of water had washed the rosewater away, her hair was a loose mess, and panic burst through every pore of her skin. 

The candles around the altar were lit, yet the acolytes were nowhere to be found. Instead, there were more men with the same sneering faces and hunter-green robes. The Lucinians, Epona realized, the enemy. She’d seen pictures of them when she was small, hung up around the streets of Thesi in warning. Though the pictures depicted them as huge, beastly monsters rather than men, they captured perfectly the hunger in the Lucinians’ eyes. 

They were not alone: Men from the village, some on horses, some on foot, all with torches, stopped just before the platform with their heads inclined. Despite this and her white robe still flowing over her, she felt stark naked. 

The Lucinian next to the altar table turned to the one holding Epona and motioned them forward without looking at her. The altar, she saw, had been cleared of the baskets of harvest fruits and vibrant flowers, the Thesians’ offerings. The small table looked as naked as Epona felt even though they were both draped in white. She closed her eyes and let the soldier drag her forward, trying not to envision the cloth stained with the deep red of her own blood. 

“Strong Lucinians and weak Thesians, I present to you the priestess of purity,” said the large Lucinian, training his narrowed eyes on Epona. They traveled all the way down to her feet and back up to her face, but his expression didn’t change. “Surely she is quite  _ pure _ herself.” 

An awful smile crossed his face as he disregarded the villagers and addressed the Lucinians. “Brothers, here is our glorious reward for all our valiance. Night has fallen, Thesi has been defeated, and now we can have some fun with this cute little thing.” 

The Lucinians whistled and clapped, while the Thesians shifted with unease or horror or both. Epona didn’t really understand it, nor the meaning behind the Lucinian’s words, until one of the Thesians spoke up. 

“How dare you, filthy, virtue-less swine! Thesan holds her sacred—!” His declaration was cut off with his own yelp and a  _ thump _ as a Lucinian paw collided with his temple. 

“Oh, shut up, you little piglet,” said the man who’d struck him. “Great leader, it is you who should have the first taste of her.” 

Murmurs of agreement filled the air. Epona should’ve been afraid, but even when the soldier brought her closer to the leader, even when she looked up at the moon-less sky and felt Thesan turn away from her, she was not. Her mind was a cavern without even one thought echoing off its walls. Her body, however, was alive with an odd tingle, starting from her chest and radiating outward. 

A knife was produced and the soldier tore through Epona’s robe, leaving her in her bindings for all to see. Every night before bed, the acolytes bound her chest and hips, an extra layer of protection of her virginity while she slept, vulnerable. But now, surrounded by hungry Lucinians, they only offered protection from eyes roving over her lithe, newly-developed form. At least the Thesians had averted their eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her breasts pressing painfully against the bindings. 

“Now listen carefully, girl,” the leader told her. “You’re going to get on your knees, take my cock into your pretty little mouth, and pleasure me until I fill up your belly with come.” 

Epona flushed, her eyes lowering to her bare feet despite herself. “I will not.” 

“Oh, yes, you will, you bratty little bitch. I will soon rule this pitiful land, and what I say—” 

A loud  _ riiip  _ interrupted him as the bindings across Epona’s chest split down the middle and her breasts, far more round and heavy than they were a minute ago, swung out into the open. Whistles and taunts surrounded her and she tried to cover herself, but the soldier gripped her wrists together and pushed her face-down onto the table. The bindings around her hips were savagely ripped off, her thighs pried apart until her soft, untouched lower lips were exposed. 

“She’s barely a woman yet!” one of them pointed out. 

“Well, we’re about to make her one. See this, gentlemen? This is ours now. We’re going to fuck and fill it up with come and plug it up until it repopulates this worthless land with more fearless Lucinian soldiers.” 

They were letting out howls of glee now, peppered with remarks about their prize. 

“What a cute little cunt...I’ll bet I can make her moan like a whore…” 

“Purity, huh? We’ll see how long that lasts…” 

A finger traced her slit, followed by a slap, while another hand grabbed her ass, sinking its fingers into it like it was kneading dough. It didn’t feel horrible, physically, but her shame was almost too much to bear. 

“You wanted to deny me,  _ priestess, _ so you’re going to get fucked by every single one of my men. You will be alive for it, so don’t bother begging for death. By the time we’re done with you, your holes will be destroyed and your womb filled to capacity. Oh, and you’re going to suck my cock anyway.” 

“No, no…” Epona was crying, struggling in their grasp. This was not supposed to be happening; she had to remain _ pure _ for the rest of her life. “Thesan,” she whimpered.

A pair of hands circled her hips and a voice from behind asked, “Which hole would you like filled first, slut? Cunt or ass?” 

Epona shook with sobs, unable to speak. More horses were approaching; word of a ruckus at the shrine of Thesan had likely spread around the village. However, no one stepped forward to intervene. 

“Well? And remember, ‘neither’ is not an option. This one”—a finger plunged into her cunt, causing her to squeak—”or this one?” It withdrew and broke into her ass, causing her to wail.

“The first one!” she bawled, praying nothing would enter that tight, puckered one ever again. 

And so he pushed his cock into her, snatching her virginity in one deep thrust, while tears poured out of her eyes and seeped into the tablecloth. Another set of hands yanked her hair by the root, lifting her head up until her face was nose-to-tip with a huge, veiny cock. The tip, throbbing and glistening with fluid, stuffed itself down her throat and moved in tandem with the one pounding her from behind. The one in her mouth finished first, flooding her throat with hot, sticky seed. Epona had no choice but to swallow it all. 

The leader let go of her head and something odd happened: All the tension left her body, replaced by waves of pleasure rolling out from her now-clenching cunt. Her hips rocked and her back arched, trying to get the cock as deep inside of her as possible. 

_ “Mm.”  _ The moan slipped out before she could catch it. Cheers and taunts reached her ears in response, along with the soldier increasing his pace. 

“Ah, now she’s not so pure, is she?” 

“Look at her take cock like the filthy whore she is.” 

“The  _ priestess of purity _ loves to get fucked like a common bitch. Who would’ve thought?” 

Heat flooded her, seizing her up, but before she could climax, the soldier emptied himself into her and pulled away. Her legs were lifted until her knees slid onto the table and her ass was high in the air, showing off her swollen, dripping cunt. Someone spanked it, over and over, intensifying the arousal. The loud claps of palm against wet flesh cut through the night, drowning out the soldiers’ arguing over who would use her next. 

Hands were on her again, pulling her backward and flipping her over. As soon as Epona was flat on her back, she was being fucked again, the hands grabbing her huge, bouncing breasts. Her head tilted back over the edge of the table and someone new took the opportunity to stuff his cock into her mouth. 

This round of taking cock from both sides was far better than the last one, due to the intense lust circulating through her body. This time, when her mouth filled with come, she lapped it up, keeping her lips around his softening cock to get every drop. 

“Damn, this slut is good with her mouth,” he groaned, holding her head in place by her cheeks. 

And when the other one moved from her cunt and eased his way into her ass, Epona did not protest. She liked that she could still get fucked and show off her come-filled cunt to the hungry men. The next one in line laid upon the altar table and had her sit on his cock, enveloping it with her cunt. Another claimed her ass and yet another stood over them to get into her mouth. 

For the first minute, it was overwhelming, taking cocks in each of her holes, but soon she was loving that, too. It was hard to keep the one in her mouth, so when it eventually spurted onto her face, she stuck out her tongue to catch the hot seed. It was all so  _ wrong _ and  _ filthy _ and yet so  _ hot: _ The hands, big, gruff hands all over her body, inside her, holding her, positioning her. The large cocks beating into her until they emptied, using her as a come dump. And the come, so much hot come, painting her throat and face and womb and those obscenely large breasts. Epona loved it all, craved it all, and through it all, her cunt sprayed her own fluid as they tore climax after climax out of her… 

When Epona opened her eyes, she found herself sprawled across the bed, naked and coated with dried, sticky come. Her ass and cunt were plugged—when she tried to remove the silver plugs, it hurt so badly she feared they would rip through her insides, so she had to leave them in. Her breasts were still swollen, foreign, and her womb was fat and heavy. Again no acolytes, but that was just as well, as the thought of anyone seeing her like this brought bile to her sore, battered throat. 

She heaved herself out of bed and walked on wobbly legs to the bathtub. Through the large window, she could see the faintest strip of light, the cool, purple-blue of dawn. According to the Thesian women, dawn was the optimal time to call Thesan, for that was when she listened closely. Others said Thesan had spoken to priestesses past in the evenings. Therefore, two years ago when Epona had been selected for her beauty and devoutness, she’d been instructed to fill the bathtub every morning and every evening with rosewater and have her hair braided and incline her head, waiting for Thesan’s voice to fill her ears. 

On this dawn, Epona knew Thesan would not speak to her, so she left the jar of rose petals alone and climbed into plain hot water. No matter how hard she scrubbed, the come residue remained on her skin, soaking shame into her blood. She understood the acolytes’ absence. Priestesses were kept pure until they were sacrificed in old age. But now, at only 15 years old, Epona’s purity had been obliterated. Thesan would never speak to her again, and her sacrifice, if they could call it that, would come early. 


End file.
